The Video Store
by TheAnnoyingVoice
Summary: When Axel is sent to the video store to rent a bunch of movies for the usual Friday night get-together with his buddies, he would have never thought that he would be leaving with more than what he went in for.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor am I making any money from this story.

**Author's Note:** My entry for AkuRoku Day is late, I know. But I am proud to say that I have finally finished this story. It was originally started last year as a dedication fic to **Kunoichi21** for all the help she has given to me in order for me to become a better writer. But it works out well that I was able to put this up now. With her help I have come a long way in my writing, and although I am not out of the woods just yet, I've been starting to pick out a lot of my mistakes on my own now. So a big thank you for that, **Kuno, **my amazing friend and beta!

This story was inspired by the song _The Video Store_ by _FM Static_.

**Warnings: **Language, suggestive themes. Rated M because I'm paranoid like that.

Happy reading!

* * *

Every Friday Axel and his buddies always had their messed up version of a sleepover, which usually consisted of lots of booze, many bags of Party mix and other snack foods, and a bunch of rented movies. All of them took turns renting the movies and it just so happened to be Axel's turn tonight. With the food and beer already purchased, he only needed to pick up the requested movies listed on a piece of paper he was holding. He opened the door to the movie rental store and walked in. He was greeted by a cheerful jingle overhead, and a smiling blonde behind the counter. He gave her a nod then made his way through the many rows of movies looking for the ones that were listed on the paper.

Five minutes later he gathered about ten movies ranging from horror and suspense, to comedy and romance. He really wanted to throttle the person who requested the chick flicks. It was probably it's-no-secret-I'm-queer Marluxia. His pink haired friend was the stereotypical queer. He talked the talk, he walked the walk, he enjoyed the color pink, he loved flowers and he was the type that cried into the closest person's shoulder if the ending of a movie was either sad or happy. Axel wasn't looking forward to watching romance, but dutifully double checked the list to make sure he wasn't missing anything and then started for the counter, but stopped as a particular movie caught his attention.

"Without a Paddle... man I haven't seen that in forever." He chuckled and walked over to the DVD in question. It was on the top shelf and although Axel would able to reach it no problem, he still had ten other DVDs in his arms and one wrong move would cause him to drop them. But he was a determined person and when he wanted something—he got it no matter what. He stuck the movies under his arm and very carefully reached for Without a Paddle, but failed miserably. The DVDs in his arms crashed to the floor, making him cringe.

He looked around to see if anyone noticed his major fail. What he saw almost made his heart stop. There, a few feet away, stood a boy that looked to be no older than sixteen. He was looking at Axel with an expression of horror and sympathy. Axel didn't notice he was coming toward him, he was frozen, eyes locked to a pair of brilliant blue ones that sparkled as the florescent light hit them in just the right way. He had a head of spiky blond hair and Axel thought he was dreaming because he swore the boy was glowing.

"He's an angel..." He muttered just as the blond crouched down in front of him and started to gather the fallen DVDs.

"—really sucks. It happened to me last week."

He blinked, realizing the angel was speaking and he couldn't have had a more beautiful voice. It was soft, lined with a hint of masculinity. It caressed his ears and left him in a daze.

"Hey. Are you even listening?"

Axel blinked again and refocused on the vision of beauty that was now standing, balancing the pile of movies in one hand, while his other rested on top of the pile in order to keep them from falling again. He cleared his throat. "You picked up my movies." He stated dumbly.

"Yeah..." The boy replied slowly, looking at Axel like he must be stupid or something. He sighed and tapped his foot, looking a teeny bit irritated.

Axel stared at him a bit longer before he realized he was waiting for him to take his DVDs. "Oh right! Thanks." He rubbed the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly as he took them.

"Yeah, no problem." The boy stuffed his hands into his pocket and turned his back, starting to walk away, but Axel couldn't stand to see him leave.

"Hey wait a sec," he called to him without thinking.

The boy stopped, but didn't turn around. Axel really didn't expect him to; after all, he didn't exactly have a good reason for stopping him in the first place.

He scrambled to think of something to say to keep him from leaving, but what slipped out, was the most stupid, cliché question that had ever been uttered through the ages of men. "Come here often?" He asked and immediately wanted to kick himself. With his luck the blond would think Axel was hitting on him—even if he sort of, kind of was—and either do one of two things: get angry and rearrange his face, or just walk away. But he simply turned around looking amused.

"Are you _hitting _on me?" the blond grinned, showing off a mouth of perfect white teeth that Axel could have sworn twinkled for a second.

"What? Who, me?" Axel returned the grin, taking the blond's reaction as a good sign. He didn't want to outright admit he was hitting on him, so he decided to try a more...tactful pick-up line. He cleared his throat. "I'm merely basking in the glorious light of your angelic glow."

The boy blinked several times and stared at him for a minute. Axel was beginning to wonder if maybe he was losing his charm when the boy started laughing and nearly fell over, but with Axel's quick thinking and reflexes he put his movies down and caught him before he lost his balance. He held him gently with his arms around his waist, feeling comfortable warmth radiating from his body. The boy laughed harder, shoulders shaking. His laugh was soft and boyish, but just as melodious as his voice. Axel smiled, tempted to pull him close and get a better smell of the green apple shampoo he just caught a whiff of, but he refrained from doing so. That might come off as a tiny bit weird...

After he caught his breath and calmed down, the blond straightened up, and Axel let him go once he was able to stand on his own again. "That," he snickered, "had to be the lamest pick-up line ever. And as queer as that was—" Axel grinned and rubbed the back of his neck in mild embarrassment. "—Even I gotta admit...it was really sweet."

"Yeah well, I am the master of sweet—in many different ways." Axel wiggled his eyebrows and smirked in a very suggestive way.

The blond's eyes widened a little as he caught the double meaning behind those words and he gave Axel a once over, his eyes darkening a little. He lifted them to Axel's and spoke, voice a little husky. "Was that another pick-up line?" He asked with a matching smirk.

Axel shook his head, feeling dizzy from the sudden wave of lust that washed over him as he stared into those fiery blue eyes. He saw desire burning brightly, making him rethink his thoughts of the boy being an angel. He swallowed a little. "No that was just a joke...but it can be if you want it to..."

"I want it to." He whispered, his voice sending chills down Axel's spine. He started to move closer to him, staring deeply into Axel's emerald eyes and leaned up a little, not once breaking his hypnotizing gaze. He parted his lips a bit and Axel leaned down to meet him, but before their lips could touch, the boy pulled away and cleared his throat. "Shit...this is way too fast. We should really get to know each other before we go any further. Sorry." He gave Axel an apologetic smile.

Axel visibly deflated. He stared at the indecisive blond and tried not to imagine himself throttling him. The boy was gorgeous, perfect in every way that Axel could see. He was a dream come true. But damn was he ever a massive cock-blocker!

The blond heaved a sigh. "Look, it's not that I don't want to," he started and Axel shook himself out of his mini pity-party, feeling a little hopeful upon hearing those words. "Because...I do...a lot." He grinned, "And what you said about being 'the master of sweet' is intriguing—" Axel felt the hope diminish, he could feel a 'but' coming... "—But—" and there it was... "—I'm not a whore."

"I never said you were," Axel assured him, determined to think with the right head for a moment. The boy wasn't outright rejecting him, but the way he was leading Axel on like that was going to leave him with some serious blue balls. "I wouldn't mind going somewhere and fucking your brains out." The blond frowned and crossed his arms. "But I totally respect your decision!" He added hastily, hoping that maybe it would make the boy change his mind. He wasn't a creep, but...he had needs, and the boy was a fucking tease! "I mean you make a good point. I don't even know your name."

"Nice save," The boy shook his head, but he wasn't frowning anymore. "I was ready to knee you in the balls for that." Axel laughed nervously and took a few steps back. "But I guess it won't hurt to let you know my name. I'm Roxas."

"Roxas." Axel repeated, testing the name on his tongue. It was such a unique name, and fun to say, but he preferred listening to Roxas saying it himself. His soft voice got this raspy quality to it and lowered a little on the 'R' and then faded off almost timidly. He smiled and stuck out his hand. "Axel. Got it memorized?"

"I have a feeling you overuse that catchphrase," Roxas grinned; shaking Axel's hand then pulled his hand back and let it fall to his side. "Am I right?"

Axel put his arm around Roxas's shoulders and caught another whiff of his shampoo. Wait a second, that wasn't green apples. It was something he couldn't place. But he was going to ignore it in case his obvious sniffing made him seem like a creep with a hair fetish. "How is it you know so much about me, but don't know me at all, Roxy? Can I call you Roxy?"

"_Roxas_," he enunciated with a slight growl, "And don't forget it."

"Hey, it's alright," Axel chuckled. He pulled his arm away and put his hands up in surrender. "I've got it committed to memory." He also had a feeling Roxas was a wolf in sheep's clothing. At first glance he was cute and innocent looking and about as harmful as a yappy little lapdog...until you pissed it off. He had no doubt that this lapdog had no problem lunging for his balls—regardless of being in a public place—if pushed too far. And judging by the sour expression on his face, those teeth would be coming out very soon and possibly sink into his crotch...and not in a fun, kinky way either. He better watch himself from now on. He would rather like to keep his testicles in good shape for future one-night stands...and possibly a night with blondie himself—if he was lucky enough.

"You better," Roxas muttered, narrowing his eyes at Axel, making him take another step back due to his increasing nervousness and fear of being ball-less in the next few seconds. But then the glare lost some of its intensity. Axel assumed he was in the clear for now and relaxed just a little. "I'm only messing with you." He chuckled. Axel stared at him in a mixture of shock and relief. He was only...messing with him? "I'm not going to do anything to you since you honestly don't know how much I hate that version of my name. I'll let you off the hook this time."

As long as he didn't have to take to wearing a cup just protect his crotch from surprise attacks on his lower...battlements, Axel was still very inclined to get to know this boy better, and not just because he really wanted to get to that jean-clad ass he got a glimpse of in his peripheral vision. He grinned and slipped his arm back around Roxas's shoulders, pulling him against his body, not missing the light dusting of pink on his face that accentuated a small constellation of freckles on the bridge of his nose and just along the rise of his cheeks. "You're good looking and good natured—the perfect combination in my book. I have a feeling we're going to be," he lowered his voice and leaned down a little to speak against Roxas's ear, "_very _good friends, Roxas."

Roxas shivered and removed Axel's arm quickly, almost desperately. He didn't look at Axel, just directed his gaze to the shelves of comedy movies beside him. He picked a DVD up, looking it over with little interest, but Axel had a feeling it was more of an attempt to keep his thoughts off of him. He turned the DVD over and read the back, chuckling under his breath then turned back to Axel, "Have you ever seen this one?" He asked, holding the movie out to him.

Axel took it, scanning the front and raising an eyebrow at the title. "Grind." He grinned, wondering if Roxas might be trying to tell him something. He turned the movie over and read the summary for it. He didn't exactly read it, but he caught the gist of it. Something to do with skateboarding, a big competition...yadda, yadda, yadda... "Is this your way of saying you changed your mind about going home with me?"

"I never said anything about going home with you. That's all in your head." Roxas shook his head and chuckled. "But you really remind me of a guy in that movie. His name's Sweet Lou and his most used line is 'you wanna make out?'" He crossed his arms and smirked, and Axel blinked and looked down at the movie he was holding then back up at Roxas.

"Well, I guess I'll be adding this movie to my pile as well." He paused as a brilliant idea came to mind. "Hey Roxas," he started, and Roxas looked up curiously. "What do you say to coming back with me to my place and hanging out with me and my buddies? We get together every Friday night to watch movies, drink, pig out and generally have a good time."

"So in other words you're asking me if I want to go back to your place so we can make out while your buddies watch movies." It wasn't a question. Axel's eyes widened in surprise, he wasn't that obvious was he? Oh who was he was he kidding. His whole demeanor screamed "I'm going to fuck you later" so he really shouldn't have been surprised. Roxas grinned. "I'm not the dumb blond you were expecting me to be, am I?"

No. He really wasn't. Axel chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "You're not, but you can't blame a guy for trying." Trying and failing. He figured now might be a good time to end this conversation then and get back to his house before the others—his friend Demyx—thought he was ambushed by a guy hiding in his car who then forced him at gunpoint to drive out to the man's secluded cabin all the way in the back of the woods, where he would eventually rape and then murder him, leaving his body to rot beneath the earth somewhere in the back of the cabin. He had actually said that to him before in a moment of worry when Axel went to the store to pick up some more Party Mix and didn't come home right away because he forgot to turn his lights off before going in the store—thus killing his car's battery and leaving Demyx to think of the worst.

"I guess I can't." Roxas smiled. He pushed his hands into his pockets and watched as Axel bent down to pick up his hazardous pile of DVDs, chuckling when he carefully added Grind to the top of it. It was like giant game of Jenga that he could easily lose if he so much as even bumped a corner of one of the DVDs.

He straightened up slowly, looking over at the counter in the front of the store, wondering how many steps he'd be able to take before the whole pile crashed to the floor on him again. "You'd make a good salesperson, blondie. I was planning to leave here with only ten movies, yet you somehow convinced me to get Grind as well." You just watch it will be Grind that will be the one to undo the whole pile too.

Roxas laughed and pulled his hands out of his pockets. "Yeah, well, I guess I'm just awesome like that. Do you want some help with those? I can carry half if you want."

Oh did he ever! Axel gave him a grateful smile and bent down again; very aware of the fact that Roxas's eyes were glued to his ass. He smirked and chuckled under his breath as he split the movies into two smaller, more manageable piles and held one up to Roxas who reached down and took them into his hands. He took his own pile then straightened up. "You're a life saver, Rox—uh...can I call you that?"

"Yes," Roxas chuckled, giving him that beautiful white toothed smile. "I don't mind that name."

"Good, because I'm usually one for giving people nicknames, I'm too lazy to bother saying the full ones unless I have to."

"Works for me."

Axel grinned at him then led the way to the front counter where he paid the blonde girl for all of his movies and watched a friendly exchange between her and Roxas. Apparently her name was Naminé and she was in Roxas's Latin class at Twilight Town University. That little tidbit of information certainly shocked Axel. He thought Roxas was a high school student at best, which had him wondering...what was he doing hitting on a high school student when Axel himself was twenty-one?

Naminé put his DVDs into two bags for him and told him to have a good night. He wished her a good night as well and turned to Roxas, who was leaning against the counter, while he talked to his friend. But as soon as Axel was ready to go, he pushed away and shoved his hands into his pockets again. Axel held in a sigh, wishing Roxas was coming with him, but he wasn't going to make a big deal about it. At least he knew Roxas's name and where he went to school—but that wasn't creepy at all...

"Well see you around then, Roxas." He said with a wink as he grabbed his movies and started for the door, but something grabbed his arm, and a soft giggle from Naminé made him stop and look over his shoulder. There stood Roxas, face pink with a light blush, but he didn't look like he was about to run away anytime soon. Well wasn't this an interesting turn of events. "Am I forgetting something?" He chuckled.

"Considering how you invited me back to your place for a make-out session, I would say yeah, you are." Roxas smirked and Axel found himself looking at his pale, rose colored lips. He shook his head and drew his gaze back to those beautiful crystalline blue eyes that made him look almost dangerous when they were dark with desire like before.

Hot damn, Roxas was coming back with him. How the hell had he missed that? He offered, but he didn't get a proper response. Oh well, he'd deal with the technicalities later. For now, it was high time he got back with the movies so his friends could watch them while he and Roxas made out in the dark on the couch.

"You'll have to forgive me—I had a dumbass moment. Now, follow me." Axel led him out of the movie rental store to where he had his 1969 red Ford Mustang parked. It was grandfather's, and in fairly good shape as the man had taken very good care it. Then he gave it to Axel as a present for his twentieth birthday and Axel made sure to take as good care of it as his grandfather did. He even drove it down to his grandparents' house every once in a while, just to show his grandfather that the car he considered his baby was still in pretty mint condition.

"How'd you afford that?" Roxas asked him as he stood to the side while Axel unlocked the door.

"My grandfather gave it to me as a birthday present."

"Damn. It's nice. You're lucky."

"Oh I know." Axel smirked as he unlocked his own side and got in. He put the keys in the ignition and started the car. It rumbled to life with a little shudder, but it was nothing to be concerned about.

On the way to Axel's place he and Roxas talked a little and he learned that Roxas lived with his twin brother on campus, who has "a crappy, beat up pick-up truck that he loves, and won't get rid of for anything" and also that Roxas was majoring in English so he could eventually become a teacher, but was taking Latin on the side because he always had an interest in it. Axel told him that he wanted to be firefighter, but because he had crap grades in high school, he had to do some serious upgrading.

Fifteen minutes later Axel pulled into the parking lot for a small apartment building. He parked and turned off the car and then he and Roxas got out, each taking a bag of movies, and then heading inside. Axel lived on the first floor which was convenient for hanging out because he didn't have to worry a whole lot about noise complaints. He stopped in front of apartment 8 and opened the door, revealing his living area which was small and cluttered, but it had a couch and couple of arm chairs. A folding table was set up in an even smaller kitchen and had a bowl of snacks set out on it. The smell of pizza was very prominent, as well as an underlining fragrance of Febreeze.

His friends were assembled on the couch watching television, but as soon as Axel shut the door, they all looked up, and a tall boy with sandy blond hair styled into a mullet, immediately jumped up and ran over to Axel, pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"We thought you were dead!" He exclaimed. Axel rolled his eyes. He wondered what dramatic situation Demyx thought up this time.

"I do believe it was only you who thought he was dead, Demyx," A man with short blond hair and a goatee spoke up from the couch, his voice laden with a thick British accent.

"But he was gone for hours!" Demyx lamented, clinging tighter—if possible—to Axel and burying his face into his shoulder. Axel merely patted his back and chuckled.

"I was not gone for hours. I just got a little distracted in the video store." He cleared his throat and put an arm around Roxas, who had been standing quietly beside him as the mini drama took place in the form of Demyx. "Guys, this is Roxas. We met while I was getting the movies. Roxas, these are my friends. This drama queen is Demyx, and the people over there on the couch in order from right to left are Luxord, Marluxia, Xigbar, and Terra."

"It's nice to meet you, Roxas!" Demyx said cheerfully, giving him a grin, then turning back to Axel again and proceeding to half-suffocate him.

"Hello."

"Charmed, I'm sure."

"Hey there little dude."

"Hey, you're Ven's boyfriend, aren't you?" Roxas asked, looking at Terra. The brunet nodded.

"That's right. I tried to get him to come along tonight, but he said you guys were planning to go to the bar."

"Oh fuck, I forgot." Roxas groaned and smacked his forehead with his palm.

Terra chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Roxas. He called a while ago and told me that you didn't show up so he was going with Kairi and Xion instead."

"Okay. That's cool." Roxas relaxed and turned to Axel who was trying to get Demyx—who was still clinging to him like a monkey in heat—off of him. He laughed softly and reached for the bag of movies in Axel's hand. Their fingers brushed and Axel turned his head, looking down at Roxas, wondering if he too felt that light jolt. His eyes were wide and he was blushing again. He assumed he must have. "I'll just take these for you." He mumbled, turning away quickly as Axel allowed him to take the bag.

He stared after him for a second then shook his head and tried to deal with the monkey. "Dem. Off."

"Aw, but Axel!"

"Dude, we're about to watch the movies. You get the first pick." That did it. Axel could practically hear his body praising whatever gods there were as Demyx bounced off him and ran over to where Roxas was putting the bags on the floor. Roxas stepped out of the way to avoid being bowled over by the hyperactive brunet as he fell to his knees and eagerly rifled through the bags.

After a very frustrating handful of minutes later, Demyx finally decided on Grind, claiming he hadn't seen it in ages, so everyone settled down with a can of beer and some Party Mix and pop corn. Demyx sat on the floor while Terra, Marluxia, Xigbar, and Luxord remained in their places on the couch. Roxas readily sat on Axel's lap in one of the arm chairs, sharing a bag of Party Mix. They watched the movie for a few minutes with the only sounds heard being that of the guys on the screen and the occasional munching from the room's occupants. Then Roxas suddenly turned around and took Axel by surprise, initiating a kiss he had so badly been waiting for.

Their lips met briefly, gaining pressure until finally Axel's tongue slipped past Roxas's lips and their tongues tangled together in a slow and passionate dance, eliciting a breathless moan from Roxas. Axel smirked and placed a hand on back of his head, letting out a puff of air through his nose which was followed by a low groan as he felt Roxas sucking lightly on the tip of his tongue. This kid was going to be the death of him, but if that was the case, he would die a very happy man.

"Aww, ain't that cute?" Axel heard Xigbar say over the wet smacking sounds of their lips connecting and tongues sliding together with each kiss. He didn't pay much attention, assuming he was talking about something on the movie, which his dazed brain still hadn't figured out had been paused. He pulled Roxas closer by his hips and his long fingers slipped into the back of his jeans, a single finger running along the crease of his ass.

Roxas gasped, jolting a little. He stared up at Axel with his eyes half-closed, face flushed, panting softly, mouth open, their tongues connected by a thick strand of saliva. Axel pulled away and gently stroked his cheek with his other hand.

"Perhaps you two would be better off doing something like that in the bedroom." Luxord's voice hit Axel's ears and he felt Roxas stiffen. That's when he noticed that he couldn't hear the movie anymore. He blinked a few times and turned his head to see all eyes on him and Roxas. He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry guys, he's a damn good kisser."

"You're not too bad yourself..." Roxas muttered, sounding embarrassed, but he looked and—oh hot damn—he _felt _turned on. Axel could feel the results of their kissing session poking into his thigh.

"It looked more like you guys were trying to eat each other's faces instead of kissing if you asked me." Demyx called over to them from his spot on the floor among a couple of throw pillows. "I thought it was fascinating."

"It looked like it was getting pretty heated. I would definitely suggest the bedroom." Luxord said again, chuckling as he reached for his can of beer and took a big drink from it. He finished it off in seconds and crushed the can. "Ah, that's good. Marly grab me another? There's a good lad."

"You're going to be drunk off your ass soon, darling," Marluxia grinned as he grabbed another can of beer from the box on the floor and handed it to the man. "I will wait for that moment eagerly."

"Bah. Keep your wandering touchy-feely queerness away from me or I'll give you another swirly—in Axel's toilet." The man threatened and Axel cracked up laughing, while Marluxia's eyes widened and he quickly sat up and moved between Xigbar and Terra. "Mm. That's what I thought."

Roxas blinked and looked at Axel in confusion. "Okay, I understand why he wouldn't want a swirly, but...what...and I'm probably going to regret asking this... what's so bad about your toilet?"

"For some reason the sewage line connected to my bathroom...and only my bathroom...is fucked to all hell so when someone goes to flush the toilet, it backs up." Axel explained. Roxas made a face. He nodded in agreement. He could still remember how he discovered that little problem in the very beginning—but he'd been trying to block it out. "Yeah, nasty isn't it? I still don't understand how that happened, but it was like that when I rented the place."

"It's so gross." Demyx sat up and looked at Roxas, "If anyone has to use the bathroom we go to Marly's apartment. It's just a couple of doors down. Apartment 11. It's clean and it smells like flowers!" He said it like it was the best thing ever and with Demyx, it could easily be.

"Lavender to be precise," Marluxia added proudly.

"The smell makes ya gag, but it's an improvement compared to the stench of that." Xigbar said, lifting an arm and pointing to closed door in a small hallway. "Ya'd suffocate from an endless stink bomb. Trust us kiddo, ya don't wanna open that door fer anythin'."

"I actually passed out from the smell once." Terra said as he got up to grab another bowl of Party Mix from the table in the kitchen. He returned and sat back down, putting the bowl on his lap, taking a handful then handed it to Xigbar who put it down between him and Marluxia.

Roxas looked extremely disturbed and a tiny bit horrified from all that he learned. "Ugh. Well thank you for telling me this now. Good job I haven't needed to use the bathroom."

"We'd never let you use it, don't worry." Axel assured him. The mood had died. All that talk about his bathroom had turned him off completely and it went without saying that Roxas was no longer excited. Not that he blamed him.

"Good." Roxas moved off Axel's lap and squeezed into the space next to him. "I just want to know one thing."

"What's that?" Axel leaned down and picked up their own bowl of munchies from the floor and placed it on his lap. He took a Sun Chip and bit into it.

"How come this place doesn't smell like shit?" He took a small handful of Party Mix, dumping it on his shirt as everyone started to calm down and turn back to the movie which was playing once more.

Axel laughed, turning to him with a grin. "Febreeze. Lots and lots of Febreeze."

"I thought I smelled something familiar when I walked in here." Roxas chuckled. "Now I know what it is."

"Yeah, I've spent about fifty dollars a week just on Febreeze alone. It takes a lot of it to mask the smell of shit."

"And to think for my first _date _I'm in a shithole."

"Hey, it could be worse."

"I'm not sure how, but okay."

"Just trust me." Axel chuckled, lifting a hand and gently caressed Roxas's cheek with his thumb. "So, other than my shitty apartment, are you enjoying yourself?" He asked, leaning down to place a light kiss on his nose.

Roxas smiled and nodded, leaning his head against Axel's shoulder. "I am. Thank you, Axel. You're pretty amazing."

Axel felt his heart skip a beat at those words. He heard them many times before from people he had one-night stands with, but this was the first time he ever felt such an immense happiness. He returned the smile. "You're welcome Roxas. You're pretty amazing too."

Roxas bit his lip a little and Axel could see he was blushing again. He was silent for a while and Axel assumed he was watching the movie, so turned his attention to the movie as well. He heard the others laugh and looked up in time to see a bunch of port-a-potties collapse against one another like a row of dominos and the one on the very end hardly budged, and then a second later a fat man came out.

"I've got to be crazy...but I think..." He heard Roxas say and looked away from the TV.

"What?" Axel noticed Roxas wasn't watching the movie like he thought. He was looking down at his hands and muttered something in a completely different language. He blinked. "Uh...could you maybe repeat that?"

"Te amo..." He whispered then sighed and looked up at Axel. "It's Latin...it means...it means I love you."

Axel's eyes widened. Did he hear him right? Did he say he _loved_ him? Wasn't it a little too soon to be saying stuff like that? They only spent a little over an hour together and now Roxas _loved _him? He didn't say anything; he didn't know what to say to that. But...he had to admit it gave him a really nice warm and fuzzy feeling inside.

"I know it's weird, but...I've never met anyone that I've felt this comfortable around. This...safe. It's really hard to explain." Roxas blushed and looked down at his hands again. "Never mind, just...ignore me."

Axel shook his head and gently took one of his hands. "I'm not going to ignore you. But...I do think it's a little too soon for you to be saying stuff like that. We only just met. Let's get to know each other as friends first before we start thinking about love. How's that?"

Roxas stared up at him, searching his face for a second, and then he broke into a grin that was so infectious, that Axel couldn't help but grin himself. "I think that's a great idea. I think I misjudged you though. Maybe you're not like Sweet Lou."

Axel chuckled and gently cupped Roxas's chin. He leaned down, their lips almost touching, smirking as he asked, "Wanna make out?"

* * *

**Author's Note****:** Here you are now at the end of the story. But is it the end...? XD This may or may not get another chapter thanks to **Kuno**'s amusing won't have anything to do with the actual story itself, but it will focus more on the adventures of people needing to use Marly's bathroom at the most inconvenient of times. Because you have got to admit, that's a pretty hilarious thought.

If you haven't seen Grind before, I highly suggest finding some means of watching it. I guarantee you will die from laughter. Unless you're not in to half of the type of humor presented in the movie. Which is more or less adult. But it's still awesome.

So I think that's it.

Thanks for reading and Happy Belated AkuRoku Day!


End file.
